Prince Seishin
by bricann
Summary: When he was a baby, his parents gave him to the Wolf God Moro. He was raised by his wolf mother along with his wolf brother and sister. When seven humans come up in their land, they meet one girl in their group. She is gifted with a special arrow head. Is she the one they believe she is? The boy is Prince Seishin and his real name is Shun. ShunxAlice.
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PLOT OF PRINCESS MONONOKE OR BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. ALL RIGHT GO TO THE OWNERS OF EACH ANIME ITEMS!**

Prologue

A young couple ran into the forbidden forests. They were forbidden because those who entered never returned. The animal gods made sure of that. They held a child, a baby boy in their arms. His black hair waved back and forth in the wind as the couple ran and his auburn eyes shined in the moon's light.

They stopped for a moment to rest and catch their breath. They had no ability to raise a family, so they had to abandon the child. They heard the ruffling and saw a giant, white wolf appear from the tree line. It growled.

"Great Wolf God Moro, we wish you no ill will. We beg of you, take our son. We have no ability to take care of it. So we must abandon it. To keep him safe, please take him," the woman said.

She set the tiny being on the ground and the couple ran off. Moro walked up to the little being in front of her.

'_Should I take it? Should I take this human in?'_ Moro thought. She lowered her snout to the baby and he reached his tiny arms out and began to pet the tip of the nose. _'It might be fun to have a human son. Besides, I shouldn't leave him out here to die,'_ Moro conceded.

She carefully picked up the baby and nestled it on her back as she did with her pups. She walked back to her cave and lied down.

She made sure the baby was asleep with its steady breaths before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PLOT OF PRINCESS MONONOKE OR BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. ALL RIGHT GO TO THE OWNERS OF EACH ANIME ITEMS!**

Chapter 1

**Shun's POV- 300 Years Later…**

I sighed. I looked up at the city in front of me. The humans kept building and building. Mother, my brother Klyn, my sister Mana, and I were able to keep our forest safe from the humans. We've kept it like this for three hundred years. But the boar's forest is nearly wiped out and the ape's is gone. I felt horrible for the poor gods. They are no more and so is their home.

I once asked my mother how is it I have live so long. I was three hundred years old but appeared to be sixteen.

~**Flashback~**

"Two months after you we took you in, the great Forest Spirit saw the goodness in you. Knowing humans would die quickly compared to the gods such as I, he allowed you to live as long as we would. A bit shorter than us but long enough to have a good soul in such a good place. He did not want such a good soul to parish so quickly," she explained.

"How long would that be, Mother?" I asked her.

"Four hundred years or so. Then you would become a normal aging human. You would begin to slowly die along with the rest of the humans," Mother answered.

"Will I always appear sixteen?" I asked.

"Until you begin to age as a normal human, you would look as you do now," Mother answered.

"Okay, Mother. Will I have you for that long?" I asked her hopeful. She was almost four hundred and twenty years old.

"Unless something happens, I will live for a couple hundred years longer than you," Mother said.

"I couldn't imagine life without you. Hopefully nothing happens," I said.

"Hopefully," Mother agreed. She gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, my son. I am just happy you care about me as much as I care about you," Mother answered with a small smile.

**~Flashback Ended~**

I heard footsteps approaching and I saw Mother heading my way. I smiled with a relieved sigh. She, Klyn, and Mana were doing a patrol around our perimeter. I was afraid something might've happened.

"Mother, where is Klyn and Mana? Are they alright?" I asked.

"They are fine. They have decided we should regroup back at the cave and are probably there now. Are you alright, Shun?" Mother asked. '_Mothers know everything,' _I thought with a hidden grin.

"I was just thinking about my age. I have a hundred years before I start aging like a normal human," I admitted. I shuddered at the thought of being a normal human. "Mother, I must ask, will you forget me when I'm gone?"

"Oh, Shun. I could never forget you. You are my son. When your parents left you with me, and I saw your face, I found myself carried into a motherly love and I couldn't leave you. I would never forget you. Even when I am no longer with you physically, I will always remember you and care for you," Mother comforted. "I'm sure it's the same with Klyn and Mana."

"Thank you, Mother," I said genuinely thankful.

We heard heavy running footsteps. We looked back. My brother and sister were hastily running towards us.

"Klyn, Mana, what is it? What is wrong?" Mother asked worried.

"Seven humans are in the forest and are coming up the mountain," Klyn informed.

"We must hurry and drive them out," Mother said. She lowered herself and I quickly hopped on.

'_I may not like humans but I don't want to kill them if they are no threat. My mother always taught me that you should only kill a threat or if you need food. I just hope they're no threat,'_ I thought as we sped through the woods we all knew so well.

As we trailed closer to the humans, you could hear their voices.

"Dan, we shouldn't be here. They say giant, animal gods protect these woods and kill all humans who enter," a girl protested. Her voice was high-pitched and somewhat annoying. I would guess she was sixteen but that was probably off.

"I agree. Something feels off," another girl said. She sounded more timid.

As we got closer, I saw them. There were three boys. One had brown hair and was in a weird-looking red and white outfit. Another boy was on the small side and had blonde hair and was in a blue and white outfit similar to the brown-haired boy. The third boy had some sort of light blue hair and in a similar outfit as the other two boys but had black, purple, and white. All of them had something on their shoulder that I couldn't see through the trees.

There were four human girls. One had blue hair with a yellow shirt under a white vest. She had an aqua blue skirt and white boots. There was another girl with a brown vest and tan shorts. She had grey, almost white, hair. Another had red-orange hair with a yellow dress cover with a light purple jacket over it. The last had another strange outfit. She had short orange hair and brown pants but one leg stopped just above her thigh's half. She had a grey shirt and jacket that had a brown tint and lining. They too had something on their shoulders that I couldn't make out.

"Are you ready, Shun?" Mother asked. "Is your mask on?"

"Of course," I said.

"Good. Klyn and Mana, take them from the back side. If they pose any threat, make sure they have no way of escape," Mother ordered. They nodded and ran around back. "Shun, I want you to stay low on my back until we see them face to face."

"Understood," I agreed.

I got down low and dragged my bow and arrows that I had taken from the humans a couple hundred years ago closer to me so they won't be seen. Mother made a sharp turn in front of the humans.

"What the?!" said a boy.

"That's one big wolf," another boy said. It was obvious it was from the small boy.

"W-what is that? It's definitely not an ordinary wolf," the timid girl spoke.

I heard the shuffling and I noticed through the fur that Klyn and Mana were behind them. "We're surrounded," said the one other girl from before.

"Shun, you may stand up on my back. Be careful," Mother said in a low whisper so only I could here.

I nodded and slowly got to my feet. They looked at me. "W-who are you?" the brown haired boy asked me.

"Leave!" I ordered ignoring his question.

"He asked you a question," the blue headed girl demanded.

"My name is of no importance to you. Leave now! Or we deem you a threat!" I demanded once more.

"What happens if we're deemed a threat?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Then we will have no choice but to attack and kill you," Mother warned.

"Did that thing just speak?!" the light blue haired boy asked shocked.

"Leave now!" I ordered.

Mother peered closer. "So those are the bakugan I heard about. I would have never thought something so small could've created such a mess," Mother said.

"What do you mean?" the red bakugan asked.

"I saw that white bakugan attack the city, nearly destroyed the forest too. That bakugan was full of hate and lost hope, poor thing. But a red, dragon like bakugan stopped him. But he didn't succeed alone," Mother said.

"Yeah, he was help by another white bakugan," the bakugan said.

"That wasn't the only help he got. It is from a different creature, other than a bakugan," Mother said.

"Who else could've helped?" a yellow, white, tiger looking bakugan said. She sat on the blue haired girl's shoulder.

Mother looked to me for the answer, "The great Forest Spirit gave some power to the red bakugan enabling him to beat the hate-filled bakugan before he could harm the forest."

"What is the Forest Spirit? I'm never heard anything like it," the grey haired girl asked.

"He has never shown himself to humans other than me. When he is the most visible, it is at night. Only the special ones get to share the blessing of seeing him. But some who do with evil intentions tend to find themselves killed," I explained.

"What makes you so special?" the light blue headed boy asked.

"You know far too much information as is. We should kill you for it, but you pose no threat. Leave now," Klyn ordered.

"Just answer Ace's question before we go," the timid girl asked. "I would like to know, please."

Mother seemed to think for a second. To others it would seem like she was just thinking, but I knew she was looking over the girl. "Go ahead, answer her," Mother said.

"I am the adopted son of Wolf Goddess Moro and Prince of the Wolf Gods. My family left me with Mother when I was a baby. Mother has taught me how to survive and protect my home in the years I have been with her. I watched humans killed off the ape god tribe and are nearing the accomplishment of destroying the boar gods. Once they are gone, we will be only ones left. We will survive or die trying," I explained.

"Well, now the question is answered, let's go. I don't want to risk being eaten," the short, orange haired girl said.

They began to walk away and Klyn and Mana made room. Mother stepped forward and said, "Timid one, come here for a moment." The longer, orange haired girl looked at her and pointed at herself. Indicating she was asking if she was talking to her or not. "Yes, my dear, you."

The others looked at her and she slowly walked toward us. There was a black bakugan on her shoulder. "What is it?" she asked her nervousness clear in her voice.

"What is your name?" Mother asked.

"My name is Alice," she asked.

"Alice, can you keep a secret?" Mother asked.

"Yes, I think I can," Alice said.

"My son, give it to her," Mother said. I jumped down and handed her a crystal arrow head. It gave a faint glow.

"What is it?" she asked taking it.

"It is a special arrow head. You must where it at all times. We have been searching for the one who has the right heart. This will connect you to the wolf clan. You are the only human allowed in these woods, do you understand? The connection to us that it will bring will help you. If something happens to us, you may feel a quick, sharp pain. But if you ever feel down, we will feel it and we can send comforting feelings to you. Remember this is a secret that only you and your bakugan that is on your shoulder can know. If you ever need anything, just come. You are welcomed here," Mother explained. "Keep it on and safe at all times. In the wrong hands, its gift can be used for evil. Protect it and use it if needed."

"I will, thank you," Alice thanked.

"We will help you, and I know you will help us. You have a good heart, Alice. We can tell. Now you must put it on, hide it, and get to your friends before they worry," I said.

She nodded and quickly did so. She then left with her friends taking one glance back at us. We watched her disappear down the mountain and out of sight.

"Do you really think she's the one?" I asked.

"I do. I am certain she will be the one we needed," Mother said and we walked away and back home.


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PLOT OF PRINCESS MONONOKE OR BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. ALL RIGHT GO TO THE OWNERS OF EACH ANIME ITEMS!**

Chapter 2

**Third Person POV**

Alice was silent as she lied under her soft sheets. The day she had replayed in her mind over and over. _What did the elder wolf mean? Who was that boy?_ Alice questioned mentally. She shook her arrow head. _I just don't understand._

"Are you alright, Alice?" the black bakugan from before asked.

"Yeah, just thinking. I appreciate your concern Hydranoid," Alice said. She pulled out the necklace from before and sighed.

"Alice, are you thinking about the boy and the wolves?" Hydranoid asked.

She nodded. "I can't help but think about them. Especially the boy, who was he?" Alice asked out loud.

"Who was who?" came a voice.

Hydranoid and Alice looked over to her window. Her other bakugan friend, Skyress, set on it. "Hey, Skyress," Alice greeted.

"Hello, Alice, Hydranoid. I am sorry to have been eavesdropping but I must ask, Alice, who is it are you speaking of?" she asked.

"While we were hiking in the woods, we were met by giant wolves and one boy. Do you have any idea who they could be?" Alice asked hopeful.

"Did you say giants wolves and a boy?" Skyress asked and she nodded. "I heard of a legend, a story about gods that lived long ago. I never thought it to be true."

"What's the story?" Alice asked.

"They say long, long ago, there was a giant, mighty forest in which no one dared to enter. If they ever tried they would risk their lives against the animal gods that protected their sector of the forest. There was said to be three main protecting god creatures. The Boar Clan, the Ape Tribe, and the Wolf Clan," Skyress paused for a moment and in that moment Hydranoid spoke up.

"Did you say 'Wolf Clan'?" he asked.

"Yes. The boars and apes were the most violent. They would kill any and all humans who entered their forests. The wolves, however, were the most docile. Like you probably experienced when you were met them today, they only attacked when they felt threatened. The boy however, was a legend and story made about three hundred years ago. The boy is known as Prince Seishin. It is said his parents gave him to Wolf God Moro in hopes she would care and protect him before they ran off without him. He became the son of the wolves and he was deemed Prince Seishin being the japanese word for the Spirit Prince. Wolf God Moro was thought to have had two other cubs and was the leader of the Wolf Clan. Prince Seishin fought along Moro until the humans of the time gave up on the wolves land. The humans set their sights on the Ape Tribe's land and wiped the land and the Ape Tribe to extinction. Today, those who venture into what is thought of as the Boar Clan's sector and come out alive state that the giant boars seen are small than many thought. No one has ever gone into the Wolf's sector with harmful intent and lived. So many stay away, I'm surprised you went in there," Skyress explained.

"Dan practically made us. He wasn't taking no for an answer and wasn't listening to reason either. So he's known as Prince Seishin?" Alice said.

"As many have known him, at least," Skyress answered.

"If he was born three hundred years ago, how is still alive now?" Hydranoid asked.

"That is not known," Skyress answered.

"Prince Seishin…" Alice muttered.

. . . .

Shun lay in his leaf bed his fur blanket keeping him warm in the cold night. _'I wonder how Alice is doing,' _he thought.

Suddenly a shot of gun fire was heard. Shun sprung up and Klyn and Mana came. Moro followed. "You heard it?" Klyn asked.

"Yeah," Shun answered. He heard more gun fire. "It's coming from the Boar Clan!"

"Come, we must hurry," Moro said.

Shun hopped onto Klyn and took off. As they neared a screech of a boar was heard. "That sounded like…" Mana trailed off.

"Okkoto!" Shun finished.

They came around a turn just to see about ten humans with guns. Each one shooting at a boar. Shun looked at saw Okkoto taking the most hits.

"Okkoto!" Shun called.

"Shun, go help Okkoto. Klyn, Mana, you're with me. We're taking out these humans," Moro said.

"Yes, Mother," Shun, Mana, and Klyn agreed in unison.

"A human?!" yelled a man.

"Why would a human be helping those beasts?!" another man asked.

"Not sure but if he's attacking us, then he's got to go," said a woman.

Shun turned just to dodge a bullet. He took out his dagger and ran at the men shooting at Okkoto. His dagger sliced right through the guns.

"How did he…?" a man couldn't finish.

Shun ran up and began slashing at them. The men began to fall back. "Where do you think you're going?" the woman who was obviously in charge yelled.

"We're not going to die!" yelled the first man from before.

The woman sighed in aggravation. She turned and ran off. Shun redirected his attention to Okkoto. Red and black slime began to pour out of him as tentacles.

"Oh no…" Moro called.

"He's turning into a demon," Mana said sadly.

"It is too late for him. I must kill him before he has a chance to destroy the forest himself," Moro said. Shun looked down sad. "Do not worry my son. This is what Okkoto would want."

"Yes, Mother," he responded.

Moro went over and sadly slit his throat. "Let you rest in peace, Okkoto," Moro stated as his body went limp and the darkness destroyed him.

"What do we do now, Mother?" Mana asked. "He was the Boar Clan's last leader. And without him, the Boar Clan will surely destroy the humans without reasoning."

"I know. We must protect the forest but we no longer just fight for the forest. Some humans are good. Like Alice and her friends. Humans can help us rebuild the forest but if the humans are wiped out, there will be no hope," Moro replied. "Now we must fight to keep the peace between humans and gods."

She turned around and we followed her back.


	4. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PLOT OF PRINCESS MONONOKE OR BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. ALL RIGHT GO TO THE OWNERS OF EACH ANIME ITEMS!**

Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

Alice sat up with a start. She looked at the arrowhead again to remind her yesterday wasn't a dream. But she had a feeling her nightmare wasn't a dream either.

"Alice?" Hydranoid called.

"Hydranoid," she responded.

"Are you okay, Alice?" asked Hydranoid. "You are as pale as a ghost."

"Just a nightmare. But I feel like it wasn't…" she muttered the last part.

A knock came at her door. She had forgotten she was staying at Marucho's. "Yes?" she called as she got up.

"Good morning, Miss Alice. Master Marucho wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready," Kato, Marucho's butler, said through the door.

"Uh, thank you. I'll be right down," she replied.

She got dressed and went down stairs. She was sure to hide the arrowhead. "Hey Alice," Julie greeted.

"Uh, hi," she responded.

"Alice, are you okay? You seem a bit, I don't know, worried," Mira mentioned.

Alice could feel the wolves send comforting feelings and it was helping. "It's nothing," she said.

Ace, Mira, Marucho, Julie, Runo, and their bakugan looked at unsure. To release the tension, Marucho said, "Why don't we eat?"

Alice nodded thankful for the change of topic. There was a conversation here and there but it was otherwise quiet. _'I wish I could tell them,' _Alice thought.

"So Alice, what did those wolves and that boy want to talk to you about?" Runo asked.

Alice nearly jumped at the sound of her voice. "Um, they just wanted to tell me I was welcomed in their land for… reasons," she trailed off.

"Like what? What makes you so special?" Ace asked.

"They said they saw I had a good heart. They liked that I had a good heart and said a good heart is welcomed there," Alice explained with a half lie.

Mira looked at noticed a rope hanging around her neck. "Alice, what's on your neck?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," she lied.

Runo looked at her. "Since when do you lie, Alice?" she asked.

Alice looked at her. "I have got to go," she said calmly. She got up and left before anyone could say anything.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Hydranoid asked.

"No, I'm not. I don't like lying to my friends but Wolf God Moro has entrusted me with the secret arrowhead. I can't let her down. It's just… I hate lying to my friends," she answered.

"We'll figure it out," Hydranoid comforted. Alice nodded. "Alice, what was that nightmare?"

"It was like I was seeing the wolves. People were attacking these boars and one of them began to grow this slime on it. The next thing I know Moro had to kill it. They said he was turning into a demon," Alice explained.

"You think it really happened?" Hydranoid asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Alice replied.

. . . .

She walked to the edge of town until she arrived at the forest entrance. "Are you certain this is a good idea Alice?" Hydranoid asked.

Alice nodded. "They said they would be there for me. They have already sent comforting feelings to me through the arrowhead. I at least want to see Prince Seishin again. See if he trusts me with his real name," she explained. She began to walk in.

. . . .

Shun was tending to a small cut he got during the battle. It was from a branch so it wouldn't hurt him. It may have been small but it was also deep.

Moro walked in as Shun finished with the bandage. "Are you okay, my son?" Moro asked.

"Yes. I just got a scratch. Are you okay? You sound a bit weak," he replied.

"I was shot but the demon has not taken hold yet. I will most likely die before I become a demon," she informed him.

"Mother!" he exclaimed shocked.

"You, Klyn, and Mana are the last heirs of the Wolf Clan. The Boar Tribe is dwindling in numbers and they are preparing for an assault. When I pass it will be up to the three of you to take care of the Wolf Clan," Moro responded.

"Mother…" he trailed off. They suddenly turned towards the forest. "She is here," Shun said.

"Yes, let's go meet her," Moro said.

Shun hopped onto Moro and they took off. Alice walked a bit further into the deep woods.

. . . .

Runo, Julie, Ace, and Mira had gone to find Alice while Marucho contacted Dan. He was already looked around. They met at the park.

"You know there is one place we haven't checked," Drago mentioned.

"Where's that?" Dan asked.

"That wolf forest," Percival said.

"Why would she go there?" Julie asked.

"They're right. Alice did say the wolves said she was welcome there before she left. She obviously is hiding something. I say we go try to catch her before she gets eaten," Ace suggested.

"Totally," Dan agreed quickly followed by the others.

They ran off as fast as they could. Before they knew it they had entered the forest and were seeing Alice at a distance.

Alice was walking up the path. She heard a howl coming near and the others watched as the larger wolf and boy appeared out of nowhere. Dan and the others immediately hid ready to help.

"Hey," the boy greeted.

"Hello," she greeted. The group watching were in shocked at her fearlessness around them. It was like she had grown used to them.

"Hello, little one," the wolf greeted.

"Hello, Wolf God Moro," Alice said.

"Just call me Moro, child," Moro responded.

"Okay, Moro," she said.

"Come on up," the boy said holding out a hand.

Alice grabbed it and he pulled her up and behind him. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're heading to our den. Safest place to be," the boy answered.

The wolf darted off and the others followed the trail it left. "Why does Alice trust them so easily?" Runo asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know but we have to get her out of there," Dan said.

"I agree. There is no telling what that wolf will do to her and Hydranoid," Dragon agreed.

They continued to follow the tracks until they came to a rocky hill side. They looked around.

"Up there," Julie said pointing to a cliff where two wolves were watching as the bigger wolf, Alice, and the boy were heading up.

The group began their climb up the hillside. Dan watch as all three wolves followed the boy and Alice in.


	5. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PLOT OF PRINCESS MONONOKE OR BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. ALL RIGHT GO TO THE OWNERS OF EACH ANIME ITEMS!**

Chapter 4

**Third Person POV**

"What brings you here, Alice?" Moro asked.

"I just needed somewhere to be. My friends are getting curious and my friend Mira saw the rope of the necklace around my neck. I didn't mean for her to see it but I left before I had to tell them. I'm sorry, Moro," she apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for Alice. Accidents happen," Moro said.

"Why do you sound so tired and weak?" Alice asked concerned.

"My body has been infected with the poison of an iron bullet. A woman and some other humans came last night and attacked the Boar Clan. We went in to help but their leader Okkoto had already been infected severely. He nearly turned into a demon but I had to kill him before that happened. Now, the Boar Clan have no leader. They are already making way to attack the city," Moro informed. Alice gasped shocked.

"I had heard of a legend about you. And your son. They called him Prince Seishin," Alice mentioned. "What happened over the years? How did he live for over three hundred years?"

"I suppose you can know," Moro said and turned to Prince Seishin. "Tell her your true identity. She deserves to know."

He nodded. He removed his mask to reveal his face. His long hair tied back and his auburn eyes stood out. He sat down next to Alice cross legged. "My true name is Shun. Long ago the Forest Spirit saw what my mother called 'the goodness in me'. So he touched me and gave me life as long as the gods. When I turn four hundred, I will begin to age as a normal human does," Shun explained.

Moro turned her head smelling something at the entrance. "I believe we have other guests," she said. Shun stood up and put on his mask.

"Come out!" he demanded. Nothing happened. "Don't make me come out there and force you out!"

Slowly, Alice's friends appeared from behind the wall. "Guys, what're you doing here? I told you only I was welcomed," Alice said.

"We wanted to make sure they didn't eat you or something," Dan said.

"We do not harm those who are not a threat," Shun said. "Now leave! And don't come back!"

"Listen, dude, if you think we're going to leave our friend with the likes of you, you've got it wrong," Ace retorted.

"Leave now. She is in no danger here. I can promise you that," Shun said.

"Leave now. You have infiltrated our forests. You should be happy we haven't killed you yet," Moro said.

"Hydranoid, are you sure your guys are safe here? These guys could eat you easily," Drago said.

"We are fine. These wolves mean no harm to us," Alice responded for Hydranoid.

"Alice…" Runo said.

"Leave!" Shun said.

"Shun and I will personally escort her when she wishes to leave. No harm with befall her, I promise. And a god does not break a promise for as long as they live," Moro said.

"Fine," Mira said. "You guys, it's obvious Alice trusts them. We need to trust her judgment." The other reluctantly followed.

"I'm sorry, Moro. I didn't mean for them to follow me," Alice apologized after they left.

"You apologize too much, Alice. You don't need to apologize to us. In these woods, apologizing is a sign of weakness. But we can see you are truly strong on the inside," Moro said. Shun nodded in agreement followed by the other wolves.

"May I know your names?" Alice asked turning to them.

"I am Mana," said the female.

"And I am Klyn," said the male. "It is nice to properly meet you."

"And it is nice to meet you," Alice responded.

"You truly have a good heart, Alice," Shun said.

"You really think?" Alice said.

"Yeah," he answered.

"T-Thanks," she stuttered struggling to hold in a blush.

"I sense that you knew of our troubles with the people," Moro said.

"I wasn't entirely sure it happened. Last night I had a nightmare of the event. But I thought it was just a nightmare," Alice said.

"Intriguing. Perhaps since you where it, you are amplifying the arrowhead's abilities," Moro said.

"How?" Alice asked.

"Sit down, child. I will explain," Moro gently ordered.

Alice sat back on the ground and Shun sat next to her. "We have been searching for the right one to give the arrow to. You see the arrowhead cannot be given to just any human that we see fit. It also has to glow when its rightful owner is near. An owner worthy of our secret," Moro began. "Long ago, these lands flourished and were full of life. But then humans began to burn it down and destroy the land. So the Ape Tribe, Boar Clan, and Wolf Clan took their separate sections of the forest to guard. However it was said that the time would come where the one with a good heard will rise up with one from a clan or tribe and work together to make peace between man and god. The forest spirit gave each clan a crystal arrowhead to show whose section the one will belong to. You found us and we found you were the one who will help us."

"Are you sure you have the right person?" Alice asked.

"We wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't the truth. We wish we didn't have to bring such a kind girl like you into this, but we will need your help," Mana said.

Alice looked down. "Don't worry, Alice. We can face this together," Hydranoid said.

"Thanks, Hydranoid," Alice said.

"We'll all be there to help," Shun said placing a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Thanks," Alice said. "All of you."

They talked longer and Shun explained how he became Moro's son. Alice was shocked his parents would do such a thing but Shun said, "It doesn't matter to me. If they had kept me, Mother, Klyn, Mana, and I wouldn't have met. And I wouldn't have met you." Alice blushed at the last comment but kept a small smile on her face.

Shun looked outside and noticed the sun. "It's getting dark. We should've gotten you out sooner," he said.

"Why?" Alice asked confused.

"The boars hunt and scout at night. If they were to see or smell you, they would kill you. Even if you were with us. The only reason they haven't gone after Shun is because Okkoto has forbidden them because of what the Forest Spirit gave him. Even if you had the arrowhead, now that Okkoto is gone, there will be no reasoning with them," Moro informed.

"Oh, so what do I do?" Alice asked.

"You will have to stay here for the night until morning. Then it will be safe to move," Shun said.

"But my friends…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry, young one. When the sun rises, we'll get you home," Mana said.

"O-Okay," Alice agreed.

The night grew darker as time went on. Shun had Alice lay on his animal fur skins he used as a bed and lied down on another pile of leaves for a bed. Shun wrapped his fur cloak around him and watched as Alice slowly fell asleep before falling asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PLOT OF PRINCESS MONONOKE OR BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. ALL RIGHT GO TO THE OWNERS OF EACH ANIME ITEMS!**

Chapter 5

**Runo's POV**

When I woke up the next morning and found out Alice didn't come back yet, I got worried. _'What happened? Shouldn't have Alice have gotten back by now?' _I thought.

When the others woke up and heard the news, we decided to go and wait by the forest entrance. Hoping she would come out.

**Shun's POV**

When I saw Alice asleep, I noticed how peaceful she looked. I couldn't stop myself from noticing her beauty. But it was strange to me. What was this feeling I had? How come I found her beautiful when I only met her two days ago?

I watched her, waiting for her to wake up. I was taking her back to her home this morning. She would be missed until she came back.

I turned to the sun. It was making its way into the sky. I noticed the Forest Spirit return to its day form. The Forest Spirit stands tall during the night as the Night Walker and during the day he turns into a deer like being with a humanoid face.

Thankfully the humans hadn't made it far enough that they reached the sacred section of the forest. It is where the Forest Spirit dwells and where he changes.

Alice began to shift and I watched as her brown eyes opened and shined in the morning light. "Good morning," I greeted.

"Morning," she returned.

"We better get you home," I told her. I held out a hand to help her get up.

"Is Moro taking us?" Alice asked me.

I shook my head. "Mother thought it would be best if we walked. Besides, you will get a chance to see the forest better," I told her.

"Okay," she said with a small smile. I took her hand and helped her down the hill. "How do you climb that every day?" she asked once we reached the bottom.

"I have climbed that since I was a small child. You gain some endurance over the years," I answered. "Come on, I can take you to a river to wash up."

She nodded and I led her down a winding path and through a thick blanket of leaves above us. As the wind blew, the leaves shifted around allowing the morning light in once in a while.

"It really is beautiful here," Alice mentioned to break the silence.

"It is. That's a reason as to why we protect it. The beauty of the forest cannot be replaced easily," I explained. "But we also protect it because the forests are the things that bring life to this planet. Without a forest, there cannot be air. Without air, there cannot be life. We protect it because this is our home and we all rely on it."

"I understand. I wish I could see it better. From your point of view," she said.

"That would be nice. But we understand why you can't. You have a life to live outside of the forest," I responded. I heard the trickle sound of the river. "Here we are."

We passed through the last bush and a river gently moved through the break in the forest. She began to drink some of the water and she blushed when her stomach growled.

"That's alright. Here." I handed her some cooked deer meat and she ate it. "It may not be the best food you ever tasted but it's better than some things we usually have."

"It's not that bad. Thanks," she said after she swallowed her last bite.

I took a drink and she followed the gesture. She got up and I gently pulled at her hand. "We should probably get going," I told her.

"Yeah," she sounded sad.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit worried I won't be able to get back here too soon. I want to be able to help you but my friends might not allow me," she replied.

"You must take control of your life, Alice. Don't let anyone tell you what you can and can't do. In reality, you can practically do anything if you allow yourself," I responded.

"Thanks for the advice," she thanked.

"Anything. You're helping us, so we should return the favor however we can," I responded.

We came around the final corner and onto the last path to the entrance. As we came closer, I noticed her friends were hanging out there.

They looked straight at us. I stopped and turned to Alice. "This is where we part ways for now," I said.

She suddenly reached out and hugged me. I was shocked by the sudden gesture and slowly returned the hug.

"Thank you for the best time of my life," she whispered.

"Anytime," I told her. She let go. I nodded to her and said, "Farewell, my friend." She turned and walked towards he gaping friends and I turned and walked back home.

**Third Person POV**

To say Dan, Runo, Ace, Marucho, Julie, Mira, and their bakugan were shocked when they saw Alice hug the wolf boy, it would be an understatement. Alice turned and walked towards her friends.

"Alice!" Runo exclaimed running into her. "Why didn't you come back?"

"Because it was too dangerous. The boar clan leader named, Okkoto, was killed and without another leader, the boar clan would be more dangerous during their scouting at night. They would've killed me if Moro, Klyn, Mana, and Prince Seishin didn't have me stay with them," Alice explained. She was careful not to use Shun's name knowing he wanted to keep it a secret.

"Prince Seishin?" Dan answered. "Is that the boy's name?"

"He uses the name so his identity can be kept a secret and safe," Alice answered.

"Do you know his real name?" Mira asked.

"Yeah but I promised I wouldn't tell," she answered.

Dan nearly fell backward from disbelief. "How come you trust them so easily?" he asked.

"Because they need me and I need them in a way," she answered vaguely.

"How do _they_ need _you_?" Ace asked.

"Something's coming. And it will decide the fate between the humans and the gods," Alice replied.

"So how are you supposed to help them?" Dan asked. "How did they know you can help and no one else?"

"That is another secret that was entrusted to me. I can't break the promise," she responded.

"Come on! Is there anything you can tell us?" Dan exclaimed.

"Like do you know what is coming?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, I mean, if something's coming, we need to work together. Right?" Julie said.

"This is something that only me, Prince Seishin, Moro, Klyn, and Mana can do. The rest of you would be in great danger," Alice said. "I would like you to help but this is something I have to go alone on."

"No way!" Dan said. "Did that boy put something in your head? Because you should know you're not going in alone on this."

"Hydranoid, try to reason with Alice," Drago tried.

"I cannot. Alice is right. This is a danger you guys cannot face," Hydranoid said.

"Huh," came a voice. They looked up to see Skyress coming down. "So the legend of Prince Seishin is true after all. That poor boar god. I watched from the sidelines as that lady and her gunmen killed those boars. And that old one, Moro made the right choice."

"Skyress, what are you talking about?" Tigrerra asked.

"What was the boar god's name again, Alice?" she asked turning to her.

"Okkoto," Alice answered.

"Hello?! Tigrerra asked you a question!" Runo exclaimed.

"I was there when this woman, I think they called her Marou Hailer, came with a few men and guns. They shot iron bullets at the boars and killed many of them. Okkoto was old and lived a great deal until Moro, Prince Seishin, and the other pups arrived. Moro and Prince Seishin chased them off but I could tell the woman was going to come back. Okkoto's body began to grown slime like tentacles across his body. They spoke of how he was becoming a demon and Moro said she needed to kill him before he destroyed the forest himself. Then she slit his throat saying it was what the boar would've wanted. The girl pup said that without the leader, the boars would surely attack the humans without reasoning. Moro said they had to fight now to also keep the peace between the spirits and the gods," Skyress retold.

"No way. Are the boar gods really going to attack the humans?" Mira asked.

"They are already beginning to form for one last battle," Alice said. "It is only a matter of time before the battle begins."

She began to walk away leaving the shocked group. "Alice, wait!" Runo called.

She ran up and stopped Alice by yanking her back. But it was hard enough that the thrust knocked the arrowhead out from under her shirt. Alice quickly grabbed it and hid it in her hand.

"Alice, what're you holding?" Julie asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Alice, stop lying!" Runo yelled. "Just tell us."

"I made a promise to keep it a secret. I'm sorry," she responded.

Alice felt warm, comforting feelings being sent through. It calmed her down. _'Thank you Moro, Shun,' _Alice thought.

"Alice, was that thing in your hand glowing for a second?" Mira asked.

"I, uh," Alice began nervous. She tore her hand away and began to walk away again.

"Alice, we just want to help," Dan said.

"I know but this is something you can't help me with," Alice said.

"Alice, please," Drago said. "Just listen. We want to help."

"Drago, this is her destiny. Let her fulfill it," Hydranoid said.

"Hydranoid, this may put Alice's life in danger," Tigrerra popped in.

"Yeah, no joke! What're you thinking?!" Preyus said.

"This is also her decision. I'll be there to protect her. Just as Moro, Prince Seishin, and his wolf siblings will," Hydranoid replied.

"Can you really trust these wolves?" Wilda asked.

"Yes, we can," Alice replied annoyed by the questions. "I am the one they need according to them and I won't let them down." She walked away again. This time the group behind her didn't saying anything.

"Do you think she'll be okay, Dan? I'm worried she'll get hurt. She's not a fighter," Runo whispered.

"Maybe, but when Alice sets her mind to things we all know there is no changing it," Dan replied. "But I wish I knew as much as she did about what's going on."

"I know. This is all very unsettling about the boar gods preparing to attack," Drago said.

"And what is Alice supposed to do in all this?" Percival said. "What's her purpose in this battle?"

"I don't know and I don't like it," Gorem said.

"Alice can take care of herself," Skyress chimed in.

"How do you know?" Dan asked.

"I can see it in her heart. She is dedicated to helping keep the peace between the gods and humans as Moro and her family does. She knows that if we don't end up killing each other first, we should try to get along. She and that Prince Seishin are quite similar," Skyress explained. "She feels she is ready for this and it is because of what she holds in her hands."

"Then… what can we do?" Runo asked.

"We can do nothing at the moment but watch and hope she does well in her quest," Skyress said. "That is all any of us can do."


	7. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PLOT OF PRINCESS MONONOKE OR BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. ALL RIGHT GO TO THE OWNERS OF EACH ANIME ITEMS!**

Chapter 6

** Shun's POV**

I sat at the ledge watching as the stars appeared in the sky. "You are worried, Shun. About Alice, am I right?" Mother asked as she walked up.

"Yeah. Her friends were waiting at the entrance and I'm worried of how many questions they probably put on her. I already had to send her comforting thoughts and feelings," I answered.

"I felt it as well. At least she knows there is safe haven here," Mother responded. I nodded. "Shun, I need you to do something."

"Yes, Mother," I responded.

"I want you to go to the human side and watch over Alice. Let her know your there but none of her friends," Mother asked the favor.

"But, Mother, what about that lady? The Boar Gods? How are we going to protect the forest with one less clan member here?" I asked worried.

"We will manage. As we have done for so long. But Alice needs you, Shun. She will need all her confidence if she is to successfully help us end the war and I know you can give it to her. Besides, you are the only one who can fit into the human world," Mother reasoned.

"And then I'll smell like a human," I muttered. Mother gave a small laugh "Go my son. Before it completely falls dark."

"Yes, Mother. I'll see you again," I said before taking off.

**Third Person POV**

Alice lied in her bed unable to sleep. "Can't sleep again?" Hydranoid asked.

"Pretty much. I hate hiding this stuff from my friends," she answered.

"I can feel that," said a voice.

Alice looked back and Shun standing in the window. "Shun!" Alice exclaimed but was sure it was quiet.

"Hello, Alice," he greeted.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Mother wants me to watch you around without your friends knowing. We could feel your distress easily. Mother thinks I should be around to help when I can," Shun answered.

"Uh, okay," Alice agreed.

"So this is what a human room looks like," Shun mentioned.

"Yeah, it's definitely different from a cave," Alice said.

"Yeah," Shun said. He sat on the window sill and didn't bother to come in.

"You want to come in? It's cold out there," Alice asked.

"No, being in the city is already weird enough. It's so different. There are a lot of strange things here. Besides, I'm fine outside. You have to remember, I lived in a cave my entire life. And those tend to be colder than the night air," Shun said. "Now you need sleep."

"What about you?" Alice asked.

"I've stayed up for four nights in a row with no sleep and have been fine. I don't think tonight will bother me," he replied. "Now sleep."

Alice nodded and went back down. She closed her eyes. Shun sent comforting feelings to help her sleep and soon he saw the steady rhythm of the rising and falling of her chest. _'Good night, Alice,' _he thought. Shun looked to see her bakugan, Hydranoid, had fallen asleep in a rounded ball. _'Bakugan are certainly interesting species.'_

Shun turned his attention back to the glowing moon. _'Mother, Klyn, Mana… I hope to see you soon,' _he thought.

. . . .

Morning soon came and Alice woke up to the early morning sun. She looked over to see Shun staring out at the sky still. "Shun?" she called.

He turned to her. "Good morning, Alice," Shun greeted.

"Good morning," she greeted. "Have you really been up there all night?"

"Yeah," he answered.

A knock came to the door and Shun tensed ready to jump out. "Yes?" Alice called.

"Master Marucho wished for me to tell you breakfast was ready," Kato called.

"Kato, can you bring my food to the door? I kind of want to be alone today," Alice asked.

"Right away," Kato answered and Shun heard his footsteps leave.

"Who's Kato?" Shun asked.

"He's Marucho's butler and head servant," Alice answered.

"From the sounds of it, he does whatever Marucho wants. I've grown up doing practically everything myself. Except for when Mother was helping me learn to survive, hunt, and fight," Shun said. "Doing things yourself is a much better life than making people do your bidding."

"Maybe but Kato doesn't mind," Alice said.

"It doesn't seem like he does. So I guess you're right," Shun conceded. Another knock on the door and Alice turned to Shun.

"Shun, hide under the bed until I can close the door," Alice instructed.

Shun grunted in annoyance but did because he knew there weren't many other places to hide. When he got under, he held his breath from the stench. _'Smells so human in here,' _he thought.

"Thank you, Kato," Alice said grabbing the food. She closed the door and locked it shut. "Come on out."

"It smells like human underneath there," Shun commented coming out.

"I bet it would be. Humans sleep on the bed," Alice said. She sat on the bed with her tray and waved Shun over. "Have some food." Shun raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Don't worry. It's not poisoned or anything."

Shun walked over and sat on the bed. His eyes widened in surprised as the mattress sank a bit from under him. "Are all beds and their material sinking like?" he asked.

"I guess," Alice answered. "I understand why this is all weird to you. You have lived in the forest all your life."

"The forest is very different than the city. The city is very… metallic. The forest is more natural and comforting," Shun responded.

"Yeah, when I was there, it was comforting to be there and very beautiful," Alice said. "Here, have this." She handed him a biscuit. He looked at it for a second before biting into it. "How do you like it?"

"It is different tasting. Not bad but unusual," he answered.

A knock came at the door and Runo voice sounded in, "Alice, can we talk?"

"Not right now, Runo," she answered.

"Come on, Alice," Runo begged.

"I'm sorry. But not right now," Alice retorted. Runo groaned and walked away.

"Runo. It's an interesting name. Is that one of your friends' names?" Shun asked.

"Yeah, she's the one with blue hair," Alice answered.

"Ah," was all Shun responded with.

"Marucho, can you pick the lock?" Alice and Shun heard Dan asked.

"I should," Marucho said. "But should we really do this?"

"It's for Alice," Runo retorted.

"Shun, get to the roof," Alice ordered. He nodded and dashed up and out. The door unlocked just as Shun pulled his foot out of sight.

Shun listened in as Alice's friends talked to her.

"Alice, won't you talk to us?" Runo asked. "This isn't like you."

Shun felt her worry and sent comforting feelings to her. "It's just I can't see you. I feel like each time I see you, the more I have to keep from you," Alice answered calmly.

"Alice, you can tell us anything," Julie tried.

"Not this time. This time I have to keep this a secret," Alice retorted.

Suddenly both her and Shun felt a sharp pain. And Shun heard a howl of his wolf brother. "Battle!" Shun exclaimed.

"Who's out there?" Dan asked and Shun heard him walking to the window. He pulled up his mask and jumped down onto the window sill shocking everyone. "Don't you belong in the woods?"

"Don't you stop talking?" Shun retorted. Dan growled angrily. Shun ignored him and stared at Alice who was looking at him worried. "The battle has begun. I must go, Alice. I hope you can help." With that he took off.

"Shun wait!" Alice exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"Is Shun his real name?" Runo asked confused.

Alice stared into space. She then darted out of the room with a fire in her eyes. "Alice!" Runo called but Alice didn't stop. She had to stop the fighting before it got worse.


	8. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PLOT OF PRINCESS MONONOKE OR BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. ALL RIGHT GO TO THE OWNERS OF EACH ANIME ITEMS!**

Chapter 7

**Shun's POV**

"Mana! Klyn! I got your message, what's going on?" Shun asked running up to them.

"The Boars elected a new battle leader. Kaist," Mana answered.

"Kaist?!" I exclaimed. "He's always wanted to kill the humans. This is bad. We have to stop them. Where is Mother?"

"Mother is resting in the Realm of the Forest Spirit. Saving her energy to take off that lady's head. If we take off that woman's head, we save the Forest Spirit. We hear she is trying to kill it. The humans do say its blood will grant immortality," Kyln explained. "Fools."

"We have to go help Kaist," Shun said. "If he becomes a demon, he'll destroy the forest."

"Right. Hop on Shun. Time to kill that woman," Mana said and Shun hopped on.

They dashed towards the battle.

**Third Person POV**

Alice dashed through the woods trying to get to Shun and the battle. Try to find that woman that Skyress said her name was Marou. She heard explosions and gun fire coming from the distance. She turned and ran as fast as she could.

She came over a hill and saw thousands of Boar Gods lying in piles… dead. Suddenly a vision came in her head. It was Klyn trying to move out from underneath a dead boar.

She ran down to him, ignoring the rotting flesh smell. She found his struggling. "Alice!" he called.

"Klyn! Where's Shun?" Alice asked trying to lift the boar.

"He is trying to keep Kaist, the elected battle leader for the Boars, from becoming a demon. We must hurry," Klyn answered.

Alice took deep breaths as she tried to lift the boar. She was able to lift the boar a bit farther but it was growing heavy.

"Alice!" she heard Dan call but she ignored it.

"Klyn, push with your back," Alice ordered. Klyn brought his front paws out and lifted the boar.

"Alice, what're you doing?!" Mira asked her voice clearer.

Klyn escaped and Alice jumped out of the way as the boar corpse came crashing back down. "Klyn are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. We must find Shun," Klyn said. He lowered himself. "Hop on!"

Hydranoid got onto her shoulder and Alice got onto Klyn's back. Klyn took off.

. . . .

"What is she thinking?" Tigrerra asked.

"She is thinking of Shun and creating peace," Skyress said.

"Where do you disappear to all the time, anyway?" Dan asked.

"Why in the forest, Dan. It is a lovely place and it is no wonder why the wolves and gods want it safe. But the woman wishes to kill the Forest Spirit," Skyress explained.

"What do you mean 'kill the Forest Spirit'?" Drago asked.

"Many humans believe that the blood of the Forest Spirit grants immortality. But that is not true," Skyress explained. "But Marou and her comrades think it is and that woman might doom us all."

"Please, Skyress. Show us the way to Alice! We need to find her," Runo responded.

"I can only show you where she's heading," Skyress said. "And hopefully the Forest Spirit doesn't kill me for doing so."

"What _can_ the Forest Spirit do?" Marucho asked.

"He is a being of Life and Death. He can give life and he can take it," Skyress answered as he moved for them to follow. The group gasped in shock. "So be weary when you meet him. He is kind but only to those with good intentions. Do not let your intentions be overtaken by anger and hate."

. . . .

Shun walked beside Kaist trying to guide the wounded god to the Realm of the Forest Spirit. "Don't worry, Kaist, just a bit farther," Shun encouraged. Kaist soon tripped on a rock fell. The force of the blast knocking Shun against a rock.

"Something's here," Mana said.

Shun took out his spear and pointed it in all directions. He heard a sliding sound and looked behind Kaist who was growing weaker. Several of the boar god warriors appeared from behind the rocks.

"My warriors! They have returned from the land of the dead!" Kaist exclaimed getting up. He began to hurry to the Forest Spirit's realm.

"No, Kaist! This is just a human trick! Your warriors didn't come back from the dead. It's just humans dressed in the skins of your fallen warriors," Shun tried. "Mana, go find Mother. She'll know what to do!" Mana was reluctant. "Go now!" she ran off.

He looked and saw the same slimy tentacles that appeared on Okkoto begin to form on the boar god. Shun hurried to take them off but the sound of Klyn's howl took him and he muttered, "Alice?"

Suddenly, the slime reached out a grabbed Shun's arm. "No!" Shun exclaimed as it tried to yank him onto Kaist's head and into the slime that was forming by the second. "Alice!" he yelled.

. . . .

Alice and Klyn listened for Shun. Klyn heard it first while Alice sensed it. "Shun… we must hurry," Klyn said.

"If we run into Marou, the woman, we need to stop and try to convince her to not kill the Forest Spirit," Alice said. "It's the only way to start creating peace."

"Okay, but it will only have to be for a minute. We need to get to Shun," Klyn agreed. He looked forward. "Well speak of the demons."

Marou's men stepped aside and Marou stood still as Klyn jumped over and stopped in front of her. "Do we have a Spirit Princess now?" Marou asked.

"No, I'm a friend to the spirits and humans," Alice replied. "Please, give up your quest to end the Forest Spirit's life. Its blood will not make you immortal and gods and spirits can find a way to live in peace. Please, don't take his life."

"It won't grant us immortality. How do I know you're not lying so we don't kill it?" Marou asked.

"Why would I lie? All I want is for the spirits and gods to live in peace," Alice retorted.

"Alice, we must go," Klyn said.

Alice nodded. "Please, give up this hatred to the gods and make peace with them," she called as they ran off.

Klyn found his way to the realm of the forest spirit. He stopped in front of Moro. "Mother!" he exclaimed.

"Moro don't die yet," Alice said.

"I'm alive, Alice. Don't worry. I'm only saving my energy," Moro said opening her eyes a little.

Suddenly Alice heard a boar god approaching and saw several other boar skins following. "Oh no…" Alice muttered.

"Leave girl," called a voice as they surrounded her, Moro and Klyn. "We do not wish to harm you but if you do not leave then we will attack." In the eyes of the boar gods a dark gun poked out of all the boars.

"If you attack, then the Forest Spirit won't come," Alice threatened. "Let Klyn out and do not attack the wounded Moro."

A few humans stepped aside at the harshness in her voice and Klyn took position outside the circle. She looked ahead and saw Shun's foot sticking out of the demon changing boar god's mouth.

"Shun!" Alice called.

"Alice!" Shun called and his call echoed through the trees.

She stepped forward and the men began to fire. She dropped to her stomach and Klyn and Mana attacked and ripped the disguises off the humans. The humans ran off afraid.

"Alice!" yelled Runo.

Alice however ignored them again and ran to the boar god. She reached in and yanked some of the slime tentacles off. The boar god screamed in pain as she did so and Alice found Shun's face.

"Shun!" she called. He looked up at her and gripped her hand.

The boar kept jerking his head and they lost their grips. Shun called out to Alice as Alice was thrown into the lake. The collected slime on her body drifting off in the water.

"Here I was saving my strength to bite off that woman's head. But I must save my son," Moro said. She stood up and ran over to the boar god. "Give me back my son, demon!" She yanked and bit at the slime searching for her human son. She whispered out knowing the arrowhead would let Alice hear it, "Alice… I know you love Shun. Do you have the strength to save the one you love?"

Alice found herself drifting deeper into the water. She hurried to the top and swam over to Moro who had Shun in black slime that covered his body. She reached over and grabbed Shun. Alice quickly ducked under and dragged Shun to get off the last of the slime.

As they were underwater, Alice noticed ripples forming from the top. She looked at Shun who was passed out from the draining slime with the slime completely gone. She dragged him to the top so he could get some air. When she looked at the source of the ripples, a dear like creature with a humanoid face walked toward them and Moro.

The Forest Spirit looked at her for a moment with a subtle nod. Suddenly a shot was heard and Alice turned to Marou with a gun.

"No, stop!" Alice called.

The Forest Spirit began to sink but Alice turned to see him returning to his position and stood on the water again.

He continued to walk to the boar god and Moro who were both covered in black slime.

The Forest Spirit nudged the boar god and he fell to the ground dead. Moro soon followed.


	9. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PLOT OF PRINCESS MONONOKE OR BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. ALL RIGHT GO TO THE OWNERS OF EACH ANIME ITEMS!**

Chapter 8

**Third Person POV**

When Dan and the others saw the Forest Spirit, they were in shock.

"That's the Forest Spirit?" Mira asked shocked.

Skyress looked up. "It is almost time," he muttered.

"Time? For what?" Julie asked.

"When day becomes night, the Forest Spirit turns into, what people call, the Night Walker," Skyress explained vaguely.

They watched in shock as the Forest Spirit touched the boar god and he fell dead. Moro soon followed.

"I don't get it. The Forest Spirit took their life away," Ace muttered.

The Forest Spirit turned to the sky as the stars came out. His body began to turn into a starry like mass and his horns elongated and began to curve down his back as his neck grew tall.

A click was heard and he turned to see Marou trying the fire her gun. Plants began to intertwine on it and he turned back.

"You think that's enough to stop me," Marou muttered.

"Marou don't!" Alice exclaimed. She reached her hand out a ball of energy shot from it. It knocked the gun to the side but didn't stop Marou. She simply smirked at Alice before taking aim and firing.

It went straight through the Spirit's neck and its head fell to the ground. Everyone gasped in shock.

Shun began to fight trying to get out of Alice's hold. "Hurry, get the head with that box of your," Marou answered.

Three people in red and white cloaks ran forward with a metal box in hand. They carefully lifted the head and ran off with the head in the box.

They watched as the body of the Forest Spirit began to shed leaving a black mass moving around. The mass split apart, the pieces flung everywhere. Everything they touched, it killed. As it came towards Alice's friends, she flung her arm up not knowing what would happen. A shield of light formed around them and the black mass went around the shield.

They looked at Alice shocked who was just as shocked. "Alice, Shun!" Mana called. "Get to the Spirit Island. The spiritual barrier there will protect you."

Alice looked as Moro's head moved and bit off Marou's arm. Alice winced at the sight of blood. She swam over with Shun and placed him next to Mana and Klyn before running over and grabbing Marou.

She ducked the two under as the black masses began to fly over and join together. Alice brought her onto the island. She wrapped the wound with her jacket.

"Let me at her! I'll slit her throat!" Shun yelled running up.

"No, she's hurt enough. You're mother saw to that," Alice said. Shun grunted in anger.

Alice looked up and saw the black mass grow high and tall. The top of its body spread apart and black hands poured down.

"It must be looking for its head," Shun said.

'_The city…' _Alice thought. She turned to Dan. "Dan, that shield should hold until you get to the city. You need to get everyone out and to the water. It will slow the black mist down!" Alice ordered.

"No! We're not leaving you!" Runo refused.

"Do you want the entire city to die?!" Alice retorted. Runo and the others flinched at her voice. "Just go!"

Dan yanked at Runo and pulled her with the others. "Alice, you better come back alive!" he yelled.

"We need to get to that box! We need to give it back its head," Shun said.

Alice created a bubble around Marou. "This will keep you safe. But if you ever try to hurt the wolf gods, I'll let them kill you," Alice threatened. Marou nodded.

She got on Mana's back and Shun got on Klyn's. They took off faster than usual trying to locate the head.

They looked towards where the hands were chased and saw the four men carrying the box running up the hill.

"There!" Shun pointed. The two humans and two wolves dashed in front of the men and stopped them.

"Hey, what's the deal?" yelled the one in the front right. "We need to get this head over the hill."

"You're not getting that far," Alice said.

"Alice?" Hydranoid called noticing her unusual tone.

"I'm fine Hydranoid. I'm just protecting what's right," Alice responded. Hydranoid accepted this having seen it once before when Shadow Prove attacked her and she turned a bit into Masquerade.

Alice looked as a black hand blocked the entrance behind them. The box fell as they jumped and black liquid began to pour out. Three of the men were engulfed in the slime and were promptly killed. The man, who was the one that talked, caught the box as it rolled onto a rock.

Alice and Shun ran up. "We're trapped," the man said. "Great, we can all die together."

"We are going to return its head," Shun said sternly.

"Why? The sun's almost up. As soon as that sun's up, he'll disappear like a bad dream," the man responded.

"We are returning its head," Alice repeated. "Do you want everyone to die?"

"N-No…" he answered.

"Then give us his head," Shun pushed.

The man sighed in defeat and gave him the box. Alice and Shun removed the metal rod that sealed it and opened the box. Inside green, blood like goo floating around the head.

"Hydranoid, move to the side. You might get hurt," Alice ordered. Her voice told Hydranoid, there was no arguing. He moved off her shoulder and hovered to the side.

Alice and Shun picked up the head and held it above them. "Forest Spirit!" Alice called.

"Take back your head, please! And bear no ill will to the humans!" Shun finished.

The top of its body looked down. The green blood dripped onto Alice and Shun and black and purple lines began to form on their skin. Alice looked at it shocked. But Shun wrapped one arm around her body bringing her close. She turned back to the Forest Spirit who leaned down. Its body created a neck that crashed down on Alice and Shun.

The last thing they saw was a bright light and wind speed through them.


	10. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PLOT OF PRINCESS MONONOKE OR BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. ALL RIGHT GO TO THE OWNERS OF EACH ANIME ITEMS!**

Chapter 9

**Dan's POV**

When I saw the Forest Spirit landed a neck like thing on Alice and the wolf boy, I immediately got worried and found the rest of my friends. The city people had found their way to the water and there were no citizen casualties as far as anyone could tell.

"Did you see what happened to Alice?" Runo asked.

"I did," I answered. "What about you guys?"

"We all did. We need to get up there," Mira answered.

We ran up hurrying to find them while the citizens returned to their homes. Some of the slime had reached some of the buildings they had started to burn. A wind had blown hard after the Forest Spirit feel and when the sun rose. It put the fires out and plants began to grow around the city.

We ran towards the tall hill. The two wolves sat at the top watching something on the ground.

"Are that boy and Alice there?" Ace wondered aloud.

"Makes sense," Julie said.

We hurried up the hill.

**Shun's POV**

My eyes squinted as light reached them. I found my arms wrapped loosely around Alice. When my eyes finally adjusted, I looked around and saw we were in a field of grass on the hill. The forest spirit was nowhere to be seen. He was gone.

I nudged Alice awake. "Alice, wake up," I called. She rolled over and looked around. We stood up. I sighed in sadness. "Even if the forest grows back, it won't be his forest anymore," I said.

"That's not true," Alice responded gently. I looked at her. "Look around. He's still here. Guiding us and giving us life."

I gave her a small sad smile. "Thank you, Alice," I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For helping us. Hopefully now peace will rein through the forest. The Boars and Apes are gone. All of the gods now are the Wolf Clan. And with you helping us once in a while, I'm sure peace will continue," I explain.

"Maybe," Alice said.

"Shun…" Mana called as she and Klyn walked up.

"Yes, Mana, Klyn?" I responded.

"You should know, with the Forest Spirit gone, you are no long gifted with his spell. You will begin to age like a normal human now," Klyn explained.

Shun looked down in sadness. "But Mother wanted us to take care of the forest and the clan together. How can I do that now?" I asked.

"You cannot. You can always visit or stay with us, but that is something that the clan wouldn't allow anymore," Mana said. I separated myself from Alice. "We will miss you, Shun."

"Mana, Klyn," I said slowly. I wrapped my arms around Mana's neck and she and Klyn set their heads sadly on my shoulders.

"Goodbye, Shun," Klyn said. "Visit whenever you like. Your life now belongs with the humans."

"But I've never know a human life," I said sadly. "I'm not sure that I'll ever be able to adjust."

"You will have Alice. She will show you the way. We can tell you both love each other. You need each other now," Mana responded.

"But Mana," I said sadly.

She nudged me away. "Go, now. Remember, you will always be our brother. You can visit whenever but the clan will not allow you to stay forever. Goodbye," she said.

Alice set a hand on my shoulder and I turned to her. "Will the arrowhead still work?" she asked.

"It should. Even though Shun is not allowed to live another hundred years, he is still a wolf clan member to an extent. We will be able to sense when you are troubled and help you along the way. We will always be there for you," Mana replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the arrowhead continued to give you abilities Alice. You two will be fine in the human world," Klyn added.

"Alice!" Runo called. Alice and I turned around.

"Runo?" Alice responded.

"Alice, what happened?" Runo asked. "We were so worried."

"I'm fine, Runo. Thanks to Shun," Alice answered.

"So your name is Shun?" Dan asked. "Why did you get Alice into this?"

"It was her destiny," I answered. "When we first met her, the arrowhead we gave her told us we found the person all the gods wanted to find. The one who would save us. The arrowhead allowed her to send us messages on her feelings and we could send it back. When she was distressed, we felt it and sent her comforting thoughts."

"So how long have you lived again?" Marucho asked.

"Over three hundred years," I answered. "I would've lived another hundred as a sixteen year old, but the Forest Spirit is gone and so was his gift to me. I am now completely human and thus age as one. The clan will no longer accept a normal human or me. I now belong to human kind. I wish I didn't have to leave Mana or Klyn though. This is all I've known all my life."

"You must not worry, Shun," Mana said. "We will see each other again. You can trust us to take care of the clan alone."

"I know, sister," I responded.

"Goodbye, brother," Klyn said.

"We will see each other again," Mana said again.

"Goodbye," I said.

Alice took his hand. "It'll be okay, Shun," Alice comforted.

"Okay, Alice," I agreed.

"Let's get Shun to a new home," Marucho said. "He can stay with us until then."

I nodded slowly. _'I wonder how much I'll like a new human life. It seems so strange to live a life as a human,' _I thought. As I walked, Alice and I turned back once and looked at Mana and Klyn.

Alice nodded and I followed sadly. Mana and Klyn took off to inform the clan of what happened.

"Goodbye," I whispered sadly.

"Don't worry, Shun," Alice assured. "I know this will be a change but I'm sure you'll get used to it quick."

"I know. But to begin to smell human, I could barely stand the smell under the bed," I responded.

Alice giggled. "Don't worry," she repeated.

I gave a small nod. _'Goodbye Mana. Goodbye Klyn. Goodbye Mother,' _I thought.

"So dude, what was this place like three hundred years ago?" Dan asked coming up.

"Very different," I answered. "I can tell you about it later."

"Alice, do you still have the arrowhead? Is that how you got those abilities to create shields and other things?" Drago asked.

"Yeah, no kidding! It was awesome!" Preyus cheered.

"Are you kidding? It was amazing. I wish I could do that!" Elfin said.

"I wanted to do that before you," Preyus retorted.

"No, you didn't!" Elfin responded.

"Yes I did! I just didn't say it!" Preyus said.

"Bakugan are certainly an interesting species," I said.

Dragon chuckled a bit. "Some of us are more interesting than others. Are you going to answer my questions, Alice?" he asked.

Alice pulled out the arrowhead that still gave a faint glow. Mira, Runo, Julie, and the rest looked at it.

"Amazing," Runo muttered.

"I've never seen anything like it," Mira said.

"It's so pretty," Julie said.

"Will you please just chill? It's just a crystal arrowhead," Ace said.

"Well, it did give her the abilities. It was originally just made to allow us to help her with emotional states. But it seems it gave her other abilities we never predicted," I chimed in.

As we walked through the streets, people looked at me confused. I didn't wear the clothes they were wearing and I probably looked strange as I held a dagger in my rabbit skin belt and a bow was strapped to my back. So suspected that was the reason. I was probably more dirty too. I tried my best to ignore the stares.

I noticed a green bakugan flying down as we arrived at the giant house Alice was staying in. "So you are the Prince Seishin I have heard much about," she said. I gave her a confused look. "My name is Skyress. I have heard much about you from legends."

"I've lived in the forest most of my life. I haven't heard many of the legends here," I responded.

"Ah. There is much to fill you in on so you can adjust to the human world," Skyress answered.

"How did you know I was staying in the human world?" I asked.

"I have watched your forests for a long while. Watching the humans destroy the poor land and watching you tear them away. Your name is truly Shun, am I correct?" she replied.

"Yes," I answered. "So how long have you been here? Watching the forest?"

"For a while. A few years before the white bakugan, Naga, first began his quest," Skyress explained.

"I wonder how we never sensed your presence," I said thinking why.

**Third Person POV**

Little did Shun or Skyress know, the rest of the group was listening in on what they were saying.

"He could sense us?" Dan asked shocked.

"I guess," Mira answered. "It would make sense as they knew that we were outside the cave and when they first met us."

They entered the building and Shun nearly choked on the over powering human smell.

Dan looked confused. "What? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's just the smell. It is very overpowering," Shun answered.

"What's wrong with the smell?" Marucho asked.

"It's human," Shun answered bluntly.

Alice understood and explained for him, "He's not used to the way humans smell. You must remember, he's lived with wolves and spirits his whole life. I doubt he's ever really gone to the human side of the forest. When Kato came in, he hid under the bed and he didn't like the human smell there either."

"Ah, you'll get used to it," Dan said.

"I hope so," Shun muttered.


	11. Epilogue

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PLOT OF PRINCESS MONONOKE OR BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. ALL RIGHT GO TO THE OWNERS OF EACH ANIME ITEMS!**

Epilogue

**Third Person POV**

Shun had slowly gotten used to the human smell and gotten used to human life. The only person to take him in was an old man who wanted him to learn the ways of a ninja. Of course the old man wasn't prepared for the fact that he lived with wolves and knew stealth and a lot of things a ninja needed to learn already.

Though the man didn't complain, he was extremely shocked when he learned that Shun was the boy from the Prince Seishin legend.

And now a new legend of Prince Seishin is being written. A legend on how a girl and Prince Seishin worked together to create peace and save the world from the destructive effects of a woman.

And the legend will pass down long after he dies and will never be forgotten as to how he helped protect the world.

Shun would visit Mana and Klyn but he never stayed. He and Alice found that together they had a lot to give the world. And they were willing to stay together for as long as they needed.

This is the end of Prince Seishin but Shun Kazami's life was just beginning.


End file.
